


Make Me

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Your boyfriend would do just about anything for you and this is certainly one of your more pleasurable requests.





	Make Me

“Darling? I’m home,” you hear Kandomere call from the other room. “I’m in here!” you return. Crossing your legs you adjust the transparent babydoll slip you’re wearing so that it falls perfectly. Placing your hands to either side of you, you lean back ever so slightly. Perfect.  
“Kandomere, Darling? Could you come in here? I need you to do something for me.” you call after him sweetly. You listen in anticipation, as he gets closer.  
“Alright what is it that you-“ he trails off upon getting a glimpse of you. Eyes wide, his gaze slowly trails down then back up you, drinking you in. A smile slowly creeps its way across his face, you smile back as he slowly makes his way over to you. He stops just a few feet in front of where you’re seated at the edge of the bed.  
“So tell me, what exactly is it that need me to do?” he asks every word dripping with honey. Head tilted back, you lean forward slowly, “I’m going to need you to make me scream your name,” you say softly, enjoying the way Kandomere’s eyes darken.  
“And I’m going to need you to make me,” you whisper.  
Kandomere closing his eyes, turns his head to the side and lets out a slow exhale. It only lasts for a moment though before his eyes open and dart back to you. 

Turning away from you, he slowly takes off his jacket and then tosses it onto a nearby chair. Your eyes are on his back and his shoulders as he removes his sleeve garter first then unbuttons and shrugs off his vest. Both of these quickly join the jacket on the chair as he tosses them too. Reaching down he avoids his belt and zipper for the moment and takes off his shoes. He then undoes the sock garters around his calves and slips off his socks. You stare at his ass until he straightens back up and turns around to face you. Head tilted back, he loosens his tie and removing it, tosses it to the chair. Your breath quickens when he undoes a few of the buttons on his shirt and you can begin to see his muscled chest. He doesn’t undo it all the way though, nor does he remove it. 

Instead he approaches you and kneels down. He reaches forward and gently strokes your calves with his hands. Then he leans towards you, and you can feel his hot breath on your skin. His hands move up your legs and you uncross them, allowing him to continue further up. Kandomere’s lips never touch your skin, that is until he comes to your inner thigh. Here he presses a gentle kiss to your skin, his hands grip your thighs and he presses another kiss deeper in, on your other thigh. He alternates, slowly kissing each leg until he nears your panties.  
And then he stops.  
Staring at him a beat or two passes before…  
He bites down hard.  
You let out a sharp gasp and one hand immediately grips his bicep while the other grabs a fistful of the comforter. He sucks on your innermost thigh before pulling back and pressing a gentle kiss on the new mark he’s just made. Removing his hands from your legs to place them on the bed, the elf stands up and leans over you. Oh he’s going to take his sweet time with you. You lean back and he follows you, placing a hand behind your head so that you land softly on the mattress. Gripping your waist, he takes a long inhale from between your hips, past your navel, and up to your chest and then lifts his head.  
“You smell exquisite,” he rasps out, a smile playing out across his lips.  
You match his smile and he leans down kissing you slowly. Feeling his tongue make its way into your mouth, you lift up one leg and press it to his side. Kandomere grinds his hips down unto yours. Reaching up you undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt and pull it open. Your hands glide appreciatively over his muscular chest. His hips grind down on you once more and you moan into his mouth. The elf then bites your lower lip with his pointed teeth. You let out a whimper and he lets go and moves next to your ear.  
“I’m going to kiss every inch of you,” he whispers.  
Pressing a kiss to your ear he then moves to your neck.  
Your hands move up to his shoulders and he eagerly sinks his teeth into your throat. You whine and he transitions to sucking on your skin, before placing a soft kiss on the mark. He repeats this process a few times until your neck is littered with marks and he has left you panting. Proudly he trails his lips over all of them admiring his handiwork, before he moves on from your neck to your collarbone. The elf places a kiss here and his lips continue to ghost over your skin. You press your other leg against him now, and his lips travel down your chest and between your breasts. Where he stops for a moment, and picks his head back up, sliding backwards.  
You let out a little whine at his obvious teasing. Which only serves to get a toothy smile from the elf. Then his hands move from your waist to the hem of the babydoll and he slowly lifts it up, exposing your stomach. He leans down and again his lips barely graze your skin, almost reverently. Softly and slowly he kisses you and when he does finally bite, it’s only a nip.  
Drifting your hands toward his face you stroke the tops of both his ears all the way to the tips and watch with delight as his eyelids flutter and he shudders. Kandomere levels his eyes with yours. “Speak Övüsi to me, baby,” you say tilting your head at him.  
“Take it off,” Kandomere says switching to elvish, silver eyes peering at you hungrily.  
You love it when he speaks elvish. His voice is sexy in any language but there’s just something about elvish in particular that you find especially hot. Scooting back, you sit up and slowly remove the transparent slip and toss it to the floor.  
“Your turn,” you say in elvish.  
He removes his shirt and throws it aside, not caring where it lands. Moving towards you he locks lips with you and places a hand on the back of your head and your back, pushing you back down onto the mattress. You attempt to reach for his ears again but he catches both of your wrists.  
Breaking the kiss he says, “Naugthy.”  
And then pins both your hands above your head.  
“I’m not finished with you yet, my love,” he growls, switching to grip both your wrists with one hand. Both your pulse and breath quicken as he moves to hover over your breast. He makes eye contact with you first, before baring his teeth and biting down on your breast. You let out a loud moan and squirm under him but his strong grip holds your arms in place. Kandomere reaches his free hand down and caresses you through your panties, you moan and whimper louder while his tongue circles your nipple. Bucking your hips, you want more.  
But he stops again.  
“Not yet, my sweet,” he whispers then he lets go of your wrists and climbs off of you and off the bed. Propping yourself up on your elbows you watch him. His piercing, silver eyes are fixed on you once more while he undoes his belt. And then he undoes his pants. Your eyes scan down the blue-haired happy trail as he removes both his pants and underwear simultaneously. You whimper a little at the sight of his hardened length. You then move to remove your own underwear.  
“No,” he cuts in; you stop looking up at him. “Allow me,” he says and he climbs back onto the bed and over to you. His fingers grip the fabric and he pulls the panties off of you and throws them behind him. You spread your legs and he positions himself between them.  
Slowly he sinks into you. Closing your eyes, you relish every inch. Gripping your hips he starts off slow. You move in sync with his movements, wrapping your legs around him, and he starts picking up the pace. Opening your eyes, you lie back and grab onto his back. Kandomere leans down and kisses your neck. “Harder,” you say.  
He pushes his hips forward and thrusts harder into you. Your nails dig into his back and you moan. “Keep going,” you plead.  
“You want me to?” he asks, his voice low in your ear.  
“Yes, please,” you say.  
“Then say my name,” he says pressing his lips to your ear.  
You close your mouth refusing to give up so easily. Kandomere takes notice and thrusts harder into you, deepening his strokes. You whimper and moan louder. The elf shakes his head, “I’m going to need you to wake up at least two floors, darling.” Digging your nails into his back, he moves faster and it’s almost too much. Oh you’re close. You’re so close. You start to cry out his name, but manage to clamp your mouth shut. Kandomere baring his teeth, grips your legs and pulls them up higher until they’re wrapped around his shoulders. Making you lose your grip on his back in the process.  
“SAY. MY. NAME.” He pants thrusting harder and deeper into you. It’s too much.  
“KANDOMERE!” you scream.  
“FUCK! KANDOMERE! YES!” You wail as your orgasm courses through you. He finishes right behind spilling into you, at the sound of you screaming his name. Breathing heavily the two of you collapse, sweaty and exhausted. After a moment, Kandomere slowly slips out of you and untangles your legs. Leaning up you catch his face in both of your hands and kiss feverishly along his jaw.  
He smiles, “That good huh?”  
Breathlessly you nod before kissing him a few more times and then collapsing back onto the bed. He turns and rolls over to lie on his back beside you. When he turns you notice with pride that with as many marks as he’s left on you. You’ve managed to leave a few of your own… on his back. You’re momentarily startled when his arm scoops under your back and pulls you on top of him. Finally catching your breath you nuzzle against him, his hands running up and down your side.  
“You really think I woke up two floors?” you ask finally.  
He chuckles, “Oh I think you woke up more than that.”  
You let out a snort, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics:
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
